ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Wants New Furniture
|season = 2 |number = 28 |overall = 63 |airdate = June 1, 1953 |production = 2-28 / 063 |imdb = tt0609281 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Is Matchmaker" |next = "The Camping Trip" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DullSteakKnives.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EconomizedSausage.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Chrysanthemum.jpg Lucy Wants New Furniture was the 63rd episode of I Love Lucy, also the 28th episode aired in Season 2 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on June 1, 1953. Synopsis When Lucy buys a new sofa and coffee table without Ricky's permission, he says she'll have to pay for it out of her allowance. To save money, Lucy attempts to make her own clothes and gives herself a home perm. Plot For whatever crazy and illogical reason, Lucy wants new furniture again. She tries to sway Ricky into letting her buy new furniture by having her and Ethel both say, "That ratty old couch and that nasty old coffee table! They just don't belong in a room like this!" But Ricky sensibly declines Lucy's pleas. Lucy tells Ethel that she's in a jam, because she already bought the new furniture. She has to think up a way to get Ricky to say "yes" to new furniture before it's delivered the next day. No such luck. Ricky still says "no" to new furniture by the time the new stuff arrives. What's worse, Lucy has to find a way to hide the new furniture and a reason why some of the old furniture, which was taken for the down payment, is now missing. She and Ethel push all of the new furniture into the kitchen, since Ricky doesn't go in there often. The kitchen door is able to be closed, but it's impossible to open because of how a piece of the new sectional couch is jammed against it. Lucy plans to have her and Ricky eat dinner in the living room that night, having already prepared everything in the kitchen long before he gets home. When Ricky gets home, he enjoys Lucy's idea to eat dinner out in the living room. But he notices how barren the living room looks. Lucy lies and says that she sold the old furniture she hated. Ricky thinks that selling the old furniture is a scheme Lucy is trying out to get Ricky to agree to new furniture. Little does he know that Lucy has done far worse than he suspects. Throughout dinner, Ricky keeps needing items that Lucy forgot to put on the table prior to Ricky coming home. To gain access to her kitchen, she lies and says she has to borrow the missing items from Ethel, and she keeps running through the Mertzes' apartment to the kitchen back door before running back through the Mertzes' apartment and back to her living room. During one of these runs, Ricky notices while Lucy's gone that they also need more salt, so he goes in the kitchen to get it himself. He soon discovers the new furniture. When Lucy returns, he smugly asks for salt, and he hides in the kitchen until Lucy runs in from the Mertzes', scaring her silly. Angered Ricky takes all of the new furniture down to the club until Lucy can pay him for it. But to earn the money for the furniture, Lucy needs to start economizing. Lucy's first economization attempt is a way to get back at Ricky by feeding him a very meager breakfast and fooling him into thinking that she ruined one of his new suits (it was really an old suit) by washing it in the sink. Ricky gets so furious at Lucy's little game that he raises the price of the furniture, until Lucy promises to show a serious attempt at economizing by making a new dress herself and giving herself a home permanent for an upcoming party. Lucy tries her best to make the dress and do the perm, but both turn out disastrously! The dress is horribly uneven, and she leaves her perm on too long, which results in wildly curly hair! Lucy's so upset from her failure that Ricky agrees to bring home the new furniture to cheer her up. Lucy asks if all is forgiven, and Ricky says, "Yes." Knowing Ricky is no longer mad, Lucy then reveals that she ruined part of the rug while cutting out the pattern for her homemade dress. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes